Sleepover
by CorruptedFlower
Summary: Hiccup helps Astrid bring out her inner child. But come on, who doesn't like pillow forts?


It was slowly becoming winter on the island of Berk. People were preparing for the long winter ahead by sewing warm clothes and blankets, repairing their houses, and stocking up on food. This, obviously meant that the Vikings of Berk had to get as much hunting and fishing in as possible. Since they needed so much food, almost every adult Viking went-including Astrid's parents and the chief. Since the teens were older now, Stoick believed it would be okay to leave Hiccup in charge of the island for the day since he would only be gone hunting for that time. This was decided against Hiccup's multiple protests to not have to do it.

"You'll be fine. Most everyone will be gone and I'll be back tomorrow." He had said.

-/-

"Wow. So your dad really left you in charge?" Astrid asked her boyfriend.

They were sitting in the place where they used to listen to Gobber's stories. Hiccup was sitting with his knees crossed and Astrid was laying her head on his lap. Hiccup played with her braid absent-mindedly as he had done so many times before when he needed to get rid of some stress.

"I guess so." He answered after a while of thinking.

"What are you so worried about? Nothing's gonna happen in a day. Plus I'm here to fix something if you screw up."

Hiccup ignored that last comment and just replied with, "What? Whose worried? I'm not worried."

Astrid gave him a yeah-right-I-know-you-better-than-that look.

"Well...I guess nothing has happened yet and it's already sunset. Speaking of which I should probably be getting home. I need to get to bed soon."

"Yeah I guess so." Astrid replied a little hesitantly.

"Something wrong love?" Hiccup asked, sensing her being uncomfortable.

"I just...okay I know this sounds silly but you can't laugh at me. Got it?"

Hiccup shook his head yes. Astrid sighed and sat up before replying, "I don't like sleeping alone."

"But you have Stormfly with you."

"Well yeah but I just need to know another person is in the house, otherwise I can't sleep." She admitted, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"Oh. Well Astrid that's not something to be embarrassed about. It's ok."

There was silence for a moment before Hiccup began talking again.

"You can sleep at my house if you want." He suggested.

"Sleep at your house? Are you crazy? What will people think? Not to mention the rumors that will be spread. This is a small island Hiccup. Things spread like wild fire I...no. No way. What are your intentions anyways Haddock?" She said, looking at him is disbelief then accusation.

"We can build a pillow fort."

"Ok!" Astrid said, surprising Hiccup at her sudden agreement.

Astrid grabbed his hand and they began to walk back to her place. She needed to grab her pillow and blankets and leave her shoulder pads and spiked skirt. While she was doing that, Hiccup headed back to his place and grabbed all the pillows and blankets he could find. He then started a fire and got some cider warming over it. Just then Astrid arrived.

"Ooh I smell cider." She said, her hands full of blankets and her pillow.

"Yep. I got some warming over the fire. I also got some chocolate and paper and colored ink from the last trader that came through. I got two feathers that we can draw with to." He said.

"I love you." Astrid said, obviously pleased with being able to let her inner child out (and with having the best boyfriend in the world). Hiccup just smiled as they began assembling the giant fort in his living room.

-/-

They sat under the fort, laughing while they colored and drank their cider. They had set up their makeshift beds in their fort and were sitting on them. For many hours they did this. Colored, ate their chocolate, drank their cider, and told stories, laughing the whole time.

At one point when Astrid had just finished her last drawing, she started undoing her hair. Hiccup put down his pencil and watched with curiosity as Astrid finished undoing the little front braid and started on the back one. She sensed Hiccup's eyes on her.

"What?" Se asked as she finished undoing her hair. She was little annoyed that he was staring at her.

"I've just never seen your hair down before. It's so beautiful." He said as he stared at the golden waterfall of hair the cascaded down her back.

Astrid thought for a moment before saying, "You can play with it if you want."

Astrid lied her hed down on Hiccup's lap once more as he ran his fingers through it and started putting little braids in it.

-/-

A few hours later, after they had finished their cider, they lie in their makeshift beds and talked, holding hands between them as the dying embers of the fire burned slowly. The only light was from the candle Hiccup had lit.

"This was the most fun I've ever had." Astrid said as Hiccup started to gently run his fingers through her hair again, attempting to get the knots out that he had caused earlier.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup sighed, slowly getting drowsy along with his girlfriend. Suddenly, he remembered something Astrid had told him a while ago, and a mischievous grin grew on his face.

"Hey Astrid?"

"Hmm?" She replied sleepily.

"Remember what you told me last week?"

Astrid's eyes shot open at that. She began to protest but was too late as Hiccup attacked her with tickles. Between laughing hysterically and trying to push away, she couldn't verbally the tickle attack. Therefore, Hiccup didn't really see any reason to stop. After a while Hiccup stopped, both of them breathing heavily and wiping tears away from laughing so hard. Astrid was laying on her back while Hiccup lie right next to her and slightly above her, arms on either side of her. Their breathing slowly subsided and Hiccup looked down at her lovingly. She looked back at him with equal love as he slowly leaned his head down. He brushed some if her bangs aside gently as he stared into her eyes. Those eyes that he often found himself staring at. '

They are so beautiful.' He thought as his lips met hers in the gentlest way, moving sweetly and slowly. Astrid kissed him back just as sweetly, smiling the whole time. All too soon Hiccup pulled away. He scooted over to his bed, but not before giving Astrid a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Astrid."


End file.
